


Finding Home

by Zeiron



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comfort, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Hurt, I added Graphic Depictions Of Violence to the warnings to be on the safe side, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Spuad, Romance, maybe some more tags in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiron/pseuds/Zeiron
Summary: "This thing isn't just one of Hawkmoth normal butterfly Akumas, there is no chance Ladybug and Chat Noir can deal with this alone. They may have exceeded all our expectations and have proven themselves as worthy and very talented Holders thus far, but even they won't be able to win a fight on two fronts at the same time."When a new threat arrives in Paris, it is time for the dormant Miraculous to take action again.But will their new Holders be able to master their powers and become part of the team before it is to late?Or will they collapse on the way of finding the place they belong to?Starring:Adrien 'She is just a friend' Agreste visiting a certain balcony,Marinette Dupain-Cheng desperatly trying to sort out her crushes while saving the city,Alya Césaire now closer than ever to reveal her heros identities,Chloe Bourgeois trying to learn how to be a hero,and Juleka Couffaine who just wants to know how she ended up as a coach for stressed superheros.---Even if his Fic is tagged freeform I will try to keep it as canon as possible.





	1. Prologue: Dark Clouds Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys,  
> thank you so much for looking into the first chapter of my Story!

It was an unusually cold and stormy night for this time of the year. The moist streets of Paris were empty and the few people on the outside were hurrying to get into the warms of their homes.

Peter clutched the collar of his jacket closer, trying to shield himself from the coldness as he took in the sight of the brightly illuminated Eiffel Tower. He wondered why the heck he thought spending the little money he had left to visit Paris would be a good idea.

Misfortune seemed to follow wherever he went. No Family, no friends, no job, and absolutely no hope that everything would change in the foreseeable future. He felt horrible, and it lasted for a very long time now, the constant loneliness and longing for something, anything to be proud of in his life followed him everywhere and was slowly ripping him apart.

He sighed loudly as he teared his vision away from the tower and started walking down the Champ develop Mars "City of love, my ass." he muttered.

He neither noticed that his shadow had remained at the same place where he had been standing mere seconds before, nor the glowing deep orange eyes that had appeared in it.

Head first, a dark creature slowly rose out of it and while its appearance was similar to a human one, it seemed to be completely made out of wavering and quivering shadows that surrounded it like a coat. Dull, glowing, orange eyes looked after Peter for a moment.

It had been high time to finally get rid of him, the people he possessed always tended to become depressed and developed suicidal tendencies sooner or later. At least he had still been able to bring him over to Paris, the poor man had never realized the cause for his misery or the fact that he got manipulated all along.

He had been hiding like this for over four centuries now, more in trance than awake, always crawling around in the shadows in fear the Kwami would find him, suppressing his powers, skipping from one human to the next when they started to break down from his presence.

An almost giddy laugh escaped him, not much longer and everything would come to an end, one way or another.

A report of ‘Paris Superheroes’ Peter had watched on the TV had jolted him awake, after Years of waiting, Tikki and Plagg, creation and destruction were finally active again.

This could only have two reasons:

The Kwamie had intern problems or shit was really about to go down. But since he could not sense another one of his kind around, the first possibility was far more likely.

With solid jumps he shot up the Eiffel Tower and landed on a steel beam, looking over Paris. No matter what was going on, it was likely to get very interesting. Soon the whole city would get turned upside down in the chaos that his presence would no doubt stir.

But not tonight… he told himself and his eyes lit up in anticipation, after so many years of waiting, his plans could surely wait a few more hours. Now was the time to have to have some fun.

"Good eeeeeevening Paris!" the storm carried his scream into the night. "I. Have. Arrived!"

In a deafening blast he tore down most of the barriers he had set up a long time ago to conceal himself from his pursuers. He didn't care for a second that he had most likely woken and alarmed half of the city. It felt far too good to finally let loose all the power he had held inside. The Kwami and Miraculousholder had most likely noticed his presence the moment he left his human hideout anyway.

Laughing like a maniac, he pushed himself off the tower and raced over the rooftops.

* * *

 

Inside of the La Tortue de Guérsion, Wayzz snapped awake from the pillow he used as a bed. Blinking rapidly, he needed a moment to collect himself. "No...no, no, no, no!" he stuttered. Not here, not now… "Master! Master wake up, where are you?!"

This was bad, really bad. Not even bothering with the doors, the little turtle Kwamie, phased straight through the walls. Master Fuu was already awake and sitting on a cushion at a small table right in front of the window that nearby took in the entire wall towards the garden. The old Chinese man greeted his friend with a warm smile and gestured him to take place on a pillow laying on the other side on the table.

"Do you recognize our newest guest?” Master Fuu asked while he starred thoughtfully out into the night.

"Yes and no Master.” he replied without hesitation. “I definitely have crossed path with this one before, but I'm afraid that I can't tell where and who it is. Its Aura feels oddly dull and distorted, so it seems like it found a way to block it off in some way."

"That means it really is a real Akuma." Fuu sighed deeply, his expression becoming worried. "And as always, on the worst possible timing."

Wayzz nodded, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Looks like some things never change." Then he became serious again. "This thing isn't just one Hawkmoth Butterflies, there is no chance Ladybug and Chat Noir can deal with this alone. They may have exceeded all our expectations and have proven themselves as worthy and very talented Holders thus far, but even they won't be able to win a fight on two fronts at the same time."

They both weren't holding any hopes that the Akuma would just move on. The timing of its appearance was far too striking. And there was no doubt that it was a strong one if the frightening vibes that reached the two old partners were anything to go by. The fact that it just had quiet literally blown its cover, even if it was able to hide or suppress his power and aura, worried them even more.

"I can't agree more with you, my old friend, they will need help. I've already been looking around for possible Holders for the Bee and Fox Miraculous. There are several promising possibilities, but the final judgement will fall to Pollen and Trixx.”

With concern in their eyes both of them starred into the moon that got slowly shrouded by dark clouds.


	2. A Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette PoV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody,
> 
> yes I'm still alive and I am very sorry that it took this ridicules amount of time to continue this story.  
> 2018 has been a bit problematic, wich forced me to stop this project before it had even really started.
> 
> But now I'm back and more determined to continue than ever.  
> I will now stop to bore you with my crap.  
> Enjoy the chapter
> 
> P.s. I made a made some adjustments on the first chapter. So I recommend to reread it if you have been here before.

Marinette huffed irritated, the day had started just like the last one had ended. With a lot of hectic, cursing and arching bones.

The queen of klutz's was back with a vengeance. She had already slept in, torn one of her favorite T-Shirts in her hurry, fallen down the last stairs to the living room and than poured the milk of her breakfast cereal all over herself. Which effectively presented her the rare opportunity to go up to her room and do it all again.

In the end she had stumbled out of the bakery with her hair still unkempt, wearing two different left socks one mint green and the other white with yellow polka dots and without her raincoat and clothing for the sports lesson. It was a miracle that she still managed to arrive at Collège Françoise Dupont with two minutes to spare. 

  
Of course there was only one topic throughout the whole school. The attack on the Eiffel Tower. The whole city was going haywire about the incident. Especially the News.

  
Moving towards her bench she noticed that Alya and Adrien were still missing, which was very unusual. At least in Adrien's case. That boy was like the punctuality in person. Only Nino was already sitting at his desk, currently engrossed in an heated conversation with Ivan.  
"Nah, trust me man it's insane! They barred off the whole Champ de Mars around the Eiffel tower. Police everywhere! The whole place looks war zone, I wouldn't be suprised if... Oh, hey g-morning Marinette! Wow, what did you do last night? You look horrible. Did you even get any sleep at all?"  
Way to go Nino, that's exactly what every girl wants to hear at the start of her day. "Why, thank you so much Nino, you look gorgeous today, too."

Across the table Ivan let out a muffled snort.

"O-oh...um uh tha-no! I mean sorry! I mean... " Nino could only cough awkwardly. With a small grin she let her classmate know that she wasn't really angry and allowed him to climb out of the hole he had dug himself.  
He was right with everything after all, last night had taken a heavy toll on her. Both mentally and physically.  
With a long sigh she sat down behind him and let her head hit the table. Yesterday had started out so perfect, only to be ruined at the last moment:

* * *

  
\--- Roughly eight hours ago ---

"What's wrong kitty cat? Afraid it is starting to rain?" Ladybug teased her partner with growing amusement.

Chat was trying to secretly peek up into the sky at least every fifteen seconds and his tail was twitching nervously.

  
"Come on Bugaboo, don't be mean. You now exactly how we cats are feline about water." he grinned back at her.

  
Rolling her eye at both, the nickname and the pun, Ladybug let her gaze wander over the empty streets below them. They were out on the rooftops for one of their routine patrols through the city. Hawk Moth had been silent for several weeks now. It made the patrols even more important.

It had all started quite pleasant, but roughly halfway through their normal route, the whether had started to become rather uncomfortable. The wind had grown rough and cold, while thick dark clouds had taken away the moonlight and were now threatening Paris with heavy rain. It was not like she would let any of this ruin her good mood.

"You do know that you aren't a real cat, do you?“

Gasping for air melodramatic the cat hero clapped his hand over his mouth. "Who said that? All slander and lies! My Lady, how could you even believe such a cruel thing?! Don't you know that my awesome catidute is everything I have?"

He is such a dork. Snorting at his antics she jumped to the next roof edge. "Come on Chaton, let's get the patrol over before we get soaked."

Grinning he chased after her. "Also, weren't you the one who tried to hibernate last winter?"

She could feel the heat raise up her cheeks "Aren't you getting tired of this joke? Only because I fell asleep on one or two Patrols it doesn't mean I tried to sleep through the whole winter."

"Not as long as it works. And wasn't it more like every third patrol?"

"Oh, shush you. I just had a had much on my plate before Christmas" Ladybug laughed back and turned mid air to stick out her tongue at him.

She loved their late night patrols. Nothing could make her feel more at ease, than roaming the city with her partner. A feeling she knew Chat shared with her. The brightly illuminated Paris from above, the thrill of the highs and speed, their friendly bantering. Nothing was better to relieve the stress of the day. Racing on they continued to playfully bicker with each other.

It wasn't like their patrols were actually bringing them closer to finding Hawk Moth, it was more about showing presence to ease the minds of the Parisians. The most times they were just doing small deeds like breaking up fights, helping at little incidents like car crashes or in two cases a robbery. Once they had actually managed to spot and catch an Akuma before it could take over its victim. It was only a small victory, but a victory nevertheless.

Enjoying the moment she picked up speed and swung herself across the street onto the Musée de I'Homme.

And just like that, the Chaos started...

Later on, when looking back to this particular point it almost seemed comical how much one night and the following havoc would managed to turn her entire life upside down. For the second time since she had found a certain set of earrings on her desk.

The vast wave of dread that suddenly washed over them hit her completely unprepared. Something was near, she could feel it. And it wasn't friendly.

An icy chill ran down her spine and she began to frenetic look around for the source of the daunting presence. But no matter which direction she turned to it always felt like something was crawling up to her from behind. Run! Her instincts screamed. Get away! Hide!

'Don't panic Marinette!' She tried to admonish herself. 'It's just another one of Hawk Moth's victims. What else could it possibly be. You can do this! You have to! Paris is relying on you! Chat is relying on you!'

A startled cry escaped her when something suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanked her into the shadow of a nearby wall. Gasping for air, she was relived to stare into the green depths of Chats eyes. His pupils had turned into vertical slits and were focused on the skyline behind them. His hunched back and the angry growl that rumbled in his throat completed the look of an startled cat.

Following his gaze and stopped dead in her tracks. A ghostly orange glow illuminated the spire of the Eiffel tower. It had to be up there.

Behind their cover Chat had wrapped his arm around her in a protective manner. She could feel his raging heartbeat over her own.  
"Ladybug?" Chat asked for their next step with raspy voice.

"I don't know... I have never felt something like this before. You can sense it too, can you?"

"Yeah, if I really had fur it would stand on the edge right now." As if to prove a point a shudder went through his body. "But maybe that's exactly his power. To raise fear in the people I mean."

Ladybug nodded pensively "Let's hope it's really just that. It doesn't matter anyway, we have to stop it before it hurts someone."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Chat closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. When he opened them again a bit of the cheeky spark that she was so fond of (not that she would ever tell him that) had returned to them "With you, always my Lady" he said with a wink.

She returned it with a grateful smile. On her signal they both jumped out of their hiding place and charged towards the tower.

Not even halfway throw the Jardins du Trocadéro the glowing flared up almost painfully bright. For a few seconds the night got banished and the city was enveloped in an eerily beautiful shine. Before she had time to react it all got washed away by an roaring explosion.

The sudden onslaught left her with burning eyes and were ringing ears. All around them the Paris was now wide awake. Lights were turned on and she could hear panicked screams. The city was once again covered in the darkness of the night. Like nothing had ever happened.

Was it gone? No, it couldn't be. The threatening aura was still present. Now stronger than ever.

What was she supposed to do in such a situation. Most of her senses still screamed at her to take the chance they had been given to avoid this fight. But if they retreated now, than who was supposed to stop the Akuma when it showed up again. It would feel like running away, like betraying the people that had placed their trust in her.

Somewhere in the distance the first police siren went off. Ladybug clenched her fists. _No, we have to find it, if I like it or not._

When she turned to Chat for his sentiment she found her friend already grinning at her with his trademark smirk firmly settled on his face, as if he had never doubted the outcome of her inner turmoil. No words were needed, he had already told her that he was ready. Which meant he would follow her everywhere without a second thought.

A flush warmth that spread through her chest. Honestly! What had she ever done to deserve a friend like this.W

ith new found determination and a strong reminder at who was by her side their newest opponent didn't look even remotely as daunting as before. They would find it, win this fight and repair the damage, just like every other time before. Even if it took them all night long.

* * *

 

Marinette yawned deeply. They had been running around the city for hours until the beeping of their miraculous had warned them that the Kwami could not hold the transformation for much longer. And what had they found? Nothing! Absolutely frikin nothing! Marinette only barely resisted the urge to throw up her arms in exaggeration.

Of course she had wanted to go out again right after she had fetched something to bite from Tikkis secret Cookie stash, but the little bug had insisted on her getting at least a few hours of sleep. She had spend most of them staring up onto the ceiling, unable to relax herself. The whole thing had felt to much like a defeat to do that.

In the hindsight it also would have been wise to check in with the police and major. Many people were getting nervous as to why Ladybug hadn't fixed the damage yet.

Suddenly the door to the classroom burst open with a loud bang that made her and her classmates flinch.Kim, much to Alix amusement, let out a high pitched yelp and fell backwards off his seat.

Storming inside like the force of nature she was, was Alya Césaire. The oncoming reporter looked just as tired as everyone else, but her eyes burned with excitement.  
Completely ignoring the many annoyed looks she received, she rushed over to their shared desk and announced loudly "You won't believe what I saw last night! I already posted everything on the Ladyblog."

Enjoying everybody's attention for a moment, she finally continued. "It seems like there is a new Superhero in Paris. Isn't that absolutely awesome?"

Wait... WHAT?! A new Miraculous holder? Marinette's stared at her friend in open disbelief. Neither Tikki nor Master Fu had told her anything about getting reinforcements. And that could only mean that it wasn't a new ally. Had her best friend been running after the Akuma that was, thanks to her failure, still roaming the city. The thought alone made her gut tighten.  
But on the other hand, could she be really sure about it? If he or she really came to help them with their fight against Hawk Moth, treating him like a villain could ruin every chance for a possible friend and partnership before it even started.

The only one who could give her the answers she wanted was sitting in the purse she was now clutching tightly to her chest, but the little Kwami had never been really forthcoming with new information. It now we're over two years of constant fighting, was she after all this time still not trustworthy enough?  
No, stop it! She scolded herself mentally. Tikki has her reasons for everything she does, she will explain everything to me when she thinks that I am ready for it... right?

Meanwhile Alya was waving her phone excitedly, "And guess who has been out yesterday and managed to catch him on camera~ ."

In matter of seconds the whole class was crowded around the two girls desk watching the, for the fact that it was recorded with a smartphone in full sprint, surprisingly focused and unshaken video. Alya sure did have talent, Marinette smiled a little. She had no doubt that her best friend would achieve her dream of becoming great reporter someday.

There wasn't much to see at first, expect for the dark rooftops of Paris. Then a dark figure appeared on the screen. Cheering and whopping like a child the figure rushed over rooftops, bounced from building to building and swung around street-lamps and signs in a speed and grace a normal human being could never reach, until it got out of sight. Marinette could not really place it, but something about this person was out of place. Sadly it was to far away to make out any details expect for the fact that it wore a long black cloak.

With that video ended and Alya grinned at her classmates. "So, judging by sound of the voice I would say it's a boy. What do you think, isn't he awesome?"

"Now hold on for a second, can we be sure that it isn't just an Akuma again? Like at that incident with Volpina."

Marinette whirled around, when had Adrien entered the room, she didn't even notice him stepping behind her. He looked gorgeous as always, even with the dark circles under his eyes, that indicated that his night had been even worse then hers. Damn it! She could already feel a silly grin take over her face again. Why was it so incredibly hard, just to talk to him normally.

“But he looks so happy.“ Milene piped up.

Ivan nodded, laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at his girlfriend. "She got a point there, he is far to carefree for an Akuma and I have not heard any reports of an attack till now."

That was exactly the part that worried her the most. Normally Akumas just barged in somewhere and demanded what they thought to be rightfully theirs as well as demanding the Miraculous stones. Maybe he really was an allay and had already stopped the Akuma. That would explain everything.

“We still can't be sure of it. I mean, you have to admit that he looks a little bit creepy." Alix mumbled. “His laugh is giving me chills“

"Awwww, is little Miss Kubdel afraid?" Kim teased. Would it be so hard for this two to stop their bickering for ones, this was important!

"But I'm with her on this, he is creepy. Besides just look at him. The bad guys always wear black."

  
"That's just a stupid movie cliche. Chat Noirs costume is completely black, too. Seriously! Do you ever think before talking?“ the pink haired girl retaliated.

The whole discussion turned on for a while until Chloe decided that the others where now worse of her input. "Pff, even if he is on the good side, it's not like Ladybug would have use for another Sidekick."

Marinette couldn't believe her ears. "What are you talking about? Chat Noir isn't a sidekick! He and Ladybug are partners!

"A annoying show-off, that's what he is. Seriously, all he ever does is getting knocked around or even turned against Ladybug. And after she did all the work he still tries to squeeze himself into the camera spotlight.

"That is not true, he always gives his everything to keep her safe"

"See now you are saying it yourself, he's just acting as a shield for her. Chat Noir just isn't worth being the partner of somebody so marvelous as Ladybug and I am not the only one who thinks that“

“Hey, that's not what she said!“ Alya jumped in to aid her best friend, but Chloe gave her no chance and continued ranting.

"If you all want to hear my opinion on that new freak, it would be better for everybody if he just turns out to be another Monster, even Ladybug would be in trouble if she had to fight two brainwashed idiots. That mangy cat really shou...

" **ENOUGH!!!** "

The scream left the room in dead silence. Nobody had expected the sudden outburst, at least not from their usually rather contained class representative.

Marinette jumped up from her bench, now positively fuming. Nobody talked about her cat like this, not under her watch. Sure, Marinette and Chloe always had their differences, but this was taking things to a completely new level. This was about her partner, this was beyond personally.  
And Marinette was determined to let Madmoisell Chloe Bourgeois know just as much. “Who do you think you are?!" she nearby growled. "Chat Noir is the greatest hero Paris could ever have. He is kind, brave and never hesitates even one second to throw himself into danger for others. Especially **you** have no right to talk about him like this, he saved your sorry ass every time you caused an Akuma. So don't you dare to bad-mouth him ever again!"

Most of their classmates tried to to move out off the ballistic curve as unobtrusive as possible, non of them wanted to get caught up into the storm that was brewing in front of them.

"For the case that you already forgot it. **I** , am the majors daughter! Excuse yourself, how could I ever have anything to do with which looser gets caught by Hawk Moth?

Marinette was a loss for words, how could somebody of her own age be so blind to everything that not involved herself?

“But let's not talk about myself."  
"Well that would be a first." Alya mumbled to her ear. Marinette did not like the grin that was forming on Chloe's face.

"You sure got yourself pretty worked up over that stupid wannabe cat." Her grin grew even wider "Do you have a thing for boys in skintight leather suites? How kinky.

Marinette could feel her Cheeks heat up "W-what? No! It's not like this..."

"Not?" Chloe feigned surprise. Leaning forward so that only Alya and Marinette could hear her she whispered. "Than it must be blonde boys with green eyes." She added with a devious look in Adrien's direction. Now Marinnette's whole face was burning bright red.

"Maybe somebody should warn Adrien about your weird little crush on him. And don't even try to deny that you have plastered your whole room with pictures of him."

The embarrassment from moments ago forgotten Marinette paled as panic knotted her stomach. How the hell did Chloe know about the pictu... of course! Sabrina! They had been paired school project last week. She should have known that Chloe would press everything the girl had seen in her room out of her. With that Chloe had her cornered and worst of all, the blonde brat new it.

"I will say it just this once! She threatened, the grin from moments ago replaced with a serious scowl. "Stay away from my Adrikins. You don't even remotely know him as good and long as I do. Trust me, a little fan girl like you does not deserve him!"

With the nasty grin back in place she announced loudly. "Since it looks like you're already carrying a torch for him you should totally stick to your little kitty cat . The two of you have so much in common. You both are incredibly annoying, totally unwanted and utterly useless!"

"Why you little..." Alya stepped forward, looking like she wanted to strangle the girl in front of her, only to be stopped by the outstretched arm of her best friend.

Chloe had done it, that was the last straw that broke the camels back. Marinette did not care about that Chloe had embarrassed her in front of the whole class. She did not care about the things Chloe had called her, even if they had actually stung pretty bad. But her partner occupied, together with her family and closest friends, pretty much the top spot of things she did care about.

In this moment it felt like a switch being flipped. All the anger and insecurity got washed away by the strange calmness she did only knew from their battles against Akumas. It felt erratic and frail, but also spurring and safe, because she new that in every fight or dangerous situations her partner was there with her, watching her back. Always! No matter what! The last thing she could do was returning the favour. Even if he wasn't here right now.

Fortified by Tikki's soothing touch she could feel from the inside of her purse, Marinette stepped in front of Chloe. She could literally feel the air shifting around them as she pinned the girl who could almost be described as her nemesis, well... aside for Hawk Moth, under an furious glare.

Time seemed to slow down.  
Chloe, completely taken aback and unable to resist the pressure of the ice cold stare that bored into her, shrunk away further with every passing second. Nobody else in the room dared to even move an inch.

It still was Marinette standing in front of Chloe, but right now it was Ladybug who was talking with steady voice. "I warned you to never insult Chat Noir again, not only three minutes ago. But you didn't listen, you never do. In the contrary to you..." she let the words sink in for a moment.

"Chat is a gorgeous person, as a hero and as human. Is it you who is putting your live at risk every time something bad happens in our City? No, it is not! Because you only care for yourself!"

At every other time Marinette would have most likely enjoyed watching Chloe squirm in front of her. But now she only felt incredibly tired. Yes, she knew that many people did hold Ladybug in an higher esteem than Chat Noir. She did not like it, but there wasn't really anything she could do about it. He deserved at least the same amount of attention she became, if somebody asked her he deserved even more. But that some people only saw him as some sort of sidekick or even less was completely new to her. Did Chat knew about this?

Directing her attention to Chloe one last time she finished sadly. "If it is a Akuma, a fire or just an kitten stuck in a tree, you can be absolutely sure that he will give his everything to safe the day. So, as long as you are not out there fighting alongside Chat or at least do something worthwhile with your time, you don't have any right to badmouth him and I will definitely not just stand by if you or anybody else does it!"

With that she shoot one last glare at her opponent than turned on her heel, walked back to her desk and sat down. Looking back for Alya she realised that all of her classmates, expect for Chloe, were staring at her wide eyed. Even Adrien. And he was... blushing?

"Ahahaha!" Alix was the first to break the tense silence. "Roasted!"

Just as she started to sweet under the many questioning looks the door opened and her saviour in form of Mrs. Bustier came rushing in. "Please excuse me for the delay kids, I had an... important conversation with Principal Damocles." Their favourite teacher panted out trying to catch her breath. "Please sit down so we can start with our lesson."

"So..." Alya asked as she plopped down beside her "Care to explain what just happened?"

"What do you mean? Chloé was being a jerk as usually and I called her out for it."

"What do I mean?! Girl, don't even get me started. You looked like you were about to murder her back there. Where did this all coming from?"

"Alya, Marinette! Please stop talking and pay attention!"

Both teens winced and smiled sheepishly. Alya waited until Mrs Bustier had turned back to the black board to face her again.

"Don't think I will let you off the hook that easily, we will talk about this on our way home."

Marinette groaned inwardly. What was she supposed to tell Alya?  
_Hey, didn't I tell you? I secretly am the superhero that you have sworn to expose and have been running after all year long. So I hope you can understand that I kinda lost it when little miss majors daughter over there insulted my partner and best friend who saves my live on almost regular basis. What? Yes of course you are still my best friend too. I have two identities so I can have more than one. Ah! And before I forget it please don't hate me for not telling you in the first place._

Great! Just Great! At least she had been given the time to think about it until the end of their sport lesson.

\--------------

Only a few streets further down the road sat a tall black figure on top of the chimney of a large apartment building idly swinging his legs back and forth. His gaze was settled on his right forearm. Or more precisely on the several barely visible cracks that were lancing through it.

It really was annoying. Out in the open for not even a day and his useless makeshift body was already starting to fall apart. One might think that watching yourself die slowly would be at least a little bit unnerving, but he was way past that by now. All he needed to do was to find a new chosen to take him in as soon as possible or at least a little snack on the way to keep him going.

Orange eyes shifted over to the big building complex, roughly eighty meters away. And where could he possibly find more negative emotions and anxiety than at a school that was approaching the examination phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you had fun.
> 
> Happy new year everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> The most important fist, many thanks to OptimusPower92 over on DeviantArt for editing my writing, you're the best.  
> I decided for myself to keep the chapters rather short (don't worry the actual chapters will be longer than the Prologue) to keep the flow of Updates moderate. I also plan to include sketches or little comic sequences into the chapters.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think of my story thus far (even if you didn't like it, just tell me why).  
> Also English isn't my mother language, what makes it harder for me to write this story, I'm sorry if made any writing or spelling mistakes, pls do not hesitate to point them out to me.
> 
> I hope all of you will accompany me through this story!
> 
> Until next time XD  
> Zeiron


End file.
